To Save the World
by Snowtail
Summary: Italy Venaziano is tired of humans tired; he thinks he's getting soft, but is determined to do something about it anyways. 2p!Hetalia Rated T for gore to come and maybe minor swearing


The World Will Be Saved

((I'm sorry if it sucks, it's my first posted Hetalia fanfiction and I'm a bit nervous.))

Italy Venaziano rolled his eyes as most of the other countries continued to yell and stab each other. His light red hair lay under a small brown hat, his blood red eyes glaring around the room. He wore a brown military uniform and had on dark brown boots. A strange curl stuck out from his hair; his brother, Italy Romano, had the same curl.

"I don't have the energy to yell at these imbeciles," the malevolent man muttered. Germany store at him, creeping Venaziano out a bit. Japan narrowed his eyes at a man with short black hair and blazing red eyes across the room. The other seemed to content on dodging attacks from America's spike bat. Venaziano jumped aside from his chair as his brother came flying towards him for a hug. Romano's sunglasses smashed against the chair and a small crunching sound was heard as his nose collided with the rim of the chair just under the cushion. Venaziano just snorted and started walking around the large meeting table. Certain countries froze at his gaze and shrunk back into their seats with fright; others were too preoccupied fighting others to even notice their leader. He saw that Prussia was hanging his arm around Hungary and Austria was sneaking up behind the two with a dagger in his small pale hand. Venaziano took out his own blood-stained dagger and examined it. The most recent crimson coat was from his brother.

"Go away, piano pansy," snarled Hungary as she hit him with her skillet, sending him flying across the room. Prussia grinned, his scar moving along with his skin. Venaziano remembered back when Hungary lived with Austria; Venaziano used to live with the two, and Romano was being taken care of by Spain. There was also an idiot that had a crush on him, and Venaziano returned the feelings, sadly. He almost killed France when he heard that the Frenchman killed Holy Roman Empire. Even back then, Italy was a powerful country, and it took almost every country in Europe to restrain him.

"Would you like a cupcake?" asked a sweet voice behind Venaziano. He frowned and turned around to find England. His bright blue eyes looked happy and innocent, but they were concealing darkness.

"No, Inghilterra, I know what you put in those cupcakes," he scowled. England still withheld a wide smile and skipped away to ask someone else. Venaziano walked on until being stopped by another country. Well, it wasn't a country; it was one of those troublemakers of America's, a state. She had long blond hair and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes were a light red. She wore a short blue jean jacket and a light blue shirt with her state flag on it. Her jeans were short and torn.

"Italy…New York and New Jersey have been causing trouble with your brother again," South Carolina told him. Venaziano simply rolled his eyes and pushed the state aside. He was tired of being bothered with other people's problems. As he finished his lap around the table, he settled back in his chair, wiping Romano's blood of the side. On normal circumstances, he would have put the blood in a vial, but he didn't really care for his brother's blood. Romano was useless, most thought he was cute, and he was way too important. Most people valued his brother over Venaziano himself, although Romano never did anything; Venaziano worked hard to build up the country, but Romano got all the credit. The only thing Venaziano was credited with was killing just about anyone he saw, which wasn't even true. Anger boiled up in the powerful nation.

"Everyone shut up! Just shut up and get out! This meeting is over!" Venaziano screamed. Almost all countries left, not wanting to disobey Venaziano. The only ones who stayed behind were Romano and Germany. Even with his intensive glare, Romano didn't get the point that Venaziano wanted him out. Before he could launch at his brother, Germany gently pushed Romano out of the room and slammed the door. Venaziano huffed and diverted his attention away from Germany. "Why won't you let me strangle the idiota?" he pouted. Germany's expression didn't change when he answered.

"He's your own brother. You have tried and failed before, ja?" the lesser country pointed out. Venaziano just sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Germany standing in the deserted meeting room by himself.

Venaziano walked through the streets of his almost deserted capital. He sort of missed the hundreds of humans swarming through the city with their cameras and phones taking pictures of everything they saw. That was a while ago, before the world wars. Not paying attention to where he was walking, Venaziano bumped into a small child. He wore a small brown cap and his black hair was in tangles, his green shirt and dark jeans tattered.

"I-I'm sorry, mister Italy!" he screeched and backed away slowly, about to run. Venaziano frowned and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, making him yelp in fear. He really hated how people expected him to kill them whenever they saw him.

"Listen kid, it's really okay. I'm not going to kill you. Where are your parents?" he asked, already knowing the boy's answer. No parent would let their kid just wander around the streets in Italy.

"I-I don't have any. You killed them," the child answered almost inaudibly. This was probably true; Venaziano had a habit of killing lots of people at the same time, although he would never hurt anyone under thirteen. Venaziano nodded and let go of the child, watching him scurry away. This got Venaziano thinking about the humans; they were almost extinct in some countries like his own. China had literally slaughtered his people because there were too many, and now he was still stuck with about a million citizens. Japan has a population of around twenty thousand people. America and Canada's populations dropped drastically to 183,962 and 121,827. Italy as a whole has 62,810 citizens. Vatican City used to be the smallest country…that is until Venaziano killed everyone that lived there, even tourists that just happened to be visiting at the time. If it wasn't for Austria protecting Liechtenstein, Switzerland would have demolished the small country. Greenland suffers torment every day from the Scandinavian countries, on one occasion even dying, only to be brought back alive by the repopulation project by Denmark. Venaziano shook the thoughts away and entered a nearby shop. The store seemed to sell everything the owner, possibly Alfonso judging by the name of the place, could scrap up. The owner shrank back behind his desk in fear when Venaziano entered. Alfonso was an old man, wrinkles evident, with sharp brown eyes and light grey hair. What he was wearing, Venaziano didn't know, as only his head was visible behind the desk.

"Nonno, io so-," started a beautiful young woman walking out from behind a wooden door near the back of the shop before seeing Venaziano. Venaziano gasped when Romano rushed to his side faster than light. He store at the woman with glee-filled eyes. She had waist-length light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes; she wore a dirty but pretty long blue sundress. Venaziano glared at his brother then walked over to a shelf holding a variety of snow globes as Romano started flirting with Alfonso's granddaughter. One snow globe in particular caught his eye: a small one with happy people holding hands with the old Italian flag above them and a banner with "Freedom Will Come" above that. It must have been an old one from during the Italian civil war when Venaziano fought Romano in a secret war. Venaziano picked up the snow globe and walked up to Alfonso, laying the delicate item onto his desk.

"How much does this cost?" Venaziano asked, trying and failing to smile. Alfonso slowly stood up to answer.

"I-it's free," he said fearfully. Venaziano frowned and picked the snow globe back up then put down eight euro. He walked away, grabbing Romano too, and exited the shop.

"Fratello, I was flirting with the pretty girl in there!" complained Romano. Venaziano rolled his eyes and threw Romano on the road, not caring that he just ran back to the store. Venaziano wondered if he was getting soft these days; normally, Alfonso and that boy would be dead and Romano would be severely injured.

When Venaziano reached his house, he headed straight towards the kitchen to make some pasta. Nobody but Venaziano, Romano, and Germany knew what the secret ingredient in the pasta was. Well…there was one occasion with Sicily, one of the states, and some humans, but they've probably all forgotten about it. He took out a vial filled with crimson substance and put it next to his plate. Venaziano made the pasta in a matter of seconds, as it was one of his many strange talents. He poured the contents of the vial onto the pasta and a cruel smile played on his lips. He recognized this blood; it was England's. England tried poisoning Venaziano, but Venaziano knew the cupcakes were poisoned, after having experience of poisoning humans. It was even one of his own poison creations. Venaziano only managed to pierce the small crazed man before he made a slick escape, but it spilled a lot of blood. Venaziano chuckled as he stabbed the pasta with his fork. It wasn't the best blood, but it wasn't horrible like his brother's. The best would have to be Vietnamese blood. Venaziano glared at the door as it swung open, revealing an angry Japan.

"That stupid America and his brother Canada attacked me!" Venaziano's ally snarled.


End file.
